


Pop!

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Bubblegum, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz and Simmons and the last piece of gum





	

Jemma was beginning her examination of a blood sample when she heard Fitz talking to her from his desk. “Hey jem do you have any gum?” 

She turned slowly giving him a guilty grin as the last piece of minty chewing gum rested between her teeth. “Sorry Fitz, but I just started chewing the last piece,”

Fitz sighed and shook his head with a smile. “You always do that.”

“Sorry, but you always ask when it’s too late,” Jemma replied with a small laugh, and then returned her attention to the sample of blood. Her brow furrowed as she continued her examination.

Moments later, she felt familiar arms wrapping around her waste. She jumped slightly at Fitz’s touch but then relaxed backward into his body as he drew her closer to him. Her head fell back against his chest.

“You know you’re pretty sexy when you’re concentrating on something,” he whispered against her ear.

“Oh am I now?” She asked giggling as Fitz’s hot breathe tickled her neck. She put down the blood sample and turned around to face him wrapping her own arms around his neck.

Fitz nodded with a side ways grin down at her. “Very sexy.” He then leaned down to give Jemma a very passionate kiss.

Jemma sighed as she let Fitz guide her back slightly so her back bumped against the desk. She was lost in a daze for a moment, but soon broke away. “We’re at work Fitz.”

“I know. It’s it nice to work next to such a beautiful woman,” Fitz said between trailing kisses along her neck.

“We probably should focus on work right now though. But we can defiantly pick this up later,” Jemma promised giving his stubbly cheek a peck with her lips. 

“Oh all right,” Fitz sighed rolling his eyes. And he walked head hanging comically back to sit at his desk 

Jemma smiled shaking her head and turned back to her blood sample. But she stopped short of picking it up. He jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. “Oh my god.”

Pop!

Jemma spun around to see Fitz with a freshly popped bubble made from her gum on his lips. “Fitz!” Her hands flew to her hips as she realized what he had done.

“What?” He asked innocently moving away from Jemma as she began to approach him.

“You just kissed me to get my gum! Give it back!”

“That’s ridiculous,” Fitz said with a sly grin, hastily jumping behind a table in order to put something between him and his girlfriend. He blew another bubble and popped it loudly.

“Fitz! Give it back!”

Fitz who was grinning like a little boy who had just gotten away with something naughty, gave her a wink. “I’m sorry Jemma, but you’re just gonna have to come and get it.” Then he dashed merrily out the door of the lab and into the hallway.

“Come back here,” Jemma shrieked with laughter as she scurried into the hallway after him.

The two raced around the base for quite some time. Jemma did eventually win her gum back from Fitz’s lips. And after that they picked up where they left off with their kiss. Except this time it was in the supply closest.


End file.
